


Pure adrenaline

by mdianesq



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, bexana, just a little bit, madrilla - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdianesq/pseuds/mdianesq
Summary: Bex and Lana are far away from each other because of the break between seasons but when they find each other in a theme park and feelings came to the surface they don't know if the adrenaline is to blame or they have found their own one true love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting new chapters on tuesdays, thursdays and saturdays.  
> Please remember this is just fiction and I totally respect their real relationships.  
> This one is for Lucy ;)  
> I really apreciate kudos and comments!

They had wrapped up season 5 of Once Upon a Time two months ago and almost the whole cast went back home between conventions and interviews.

Lana went back to Brooklyn to be with her mom and the rest of her family.

Bex missed England but she decided to stay in LA for the rest of the summer. She had some family there and she enjoyed this city more than she cared to admit. A nice walk on the beach in the morning or just having a beer with her friends in the sunny weather were some small things she really apreciated.

But between night's out and road trips she felt a little void in her life. She knew that it was because she wasn't acting. Being in front of a camera is what she knew best and yet something she will never get completely used to.

It was basically her whole life so living without it was a bit hard. She craved that feeling of exhaustion she felt every night when she used to come home from a full day on set but still with a smile on her face because she was living the life she had always wanted.

And then there was Lana. Her best friend. She would never forget her first day on set. As confident as she may look she was really nervous when she started filming Once Upon a Time. Playing a really iconic character and acting along side with really amazing actors and actresses was a bit intimidating.

And that probably is an euphemism. She was pretty much dying inside. At least the first minutes because then Lana happened.

_She approched her as soon as she saw her standing there alone._

_"Hey, you must be Rebecca! I'm Lana!" the brunette told her with a huge smile on her face._

_"Yeah, I know... Um... You can call me Bex!" she was very obviously nervous but she tried her best to hide it._

_"So, Bex, I'm going to grab a coffee, wanna come?" Lana asked her._

_The way the brunette said her name made Rebecca lose her breath. There was something about Lana that felt so familiar, so much like home. She had definetely made an impact on the redhead from the first 'hey'._

_"God yes. I haven't had enough coffee today."_

_Lana laughed and her smile was so sincere it let Bex hypnotized._

_"Another coffee addict. Thank god, these people don't apreciate coffee enough."_

Their relationship had progressed so much since then. Lana was a constant in Bex's life ever since that first day on set. Now they were far away from each other for the first time since they started recording season 5.

While the redhead was thinking how much she missed her she received a text.

"Hey! I'm coming to LA this weekend. Wanna grab dinner on saturday? I miss you!!"

Her heart stopped for a few seconds after reading it. They were almost telephatic. She didn't even doubed before replying.

"Of course darling!! You can stay at my place if you want to!" she added.

As soon as she sent the text she unconstiosly bit her lip. That woman still had such a great effect on her she would probably do anything for her and she knew it. It was both frightening and beautiful and she knew that too.

* * *

 

Lana went back to her old life in Brooklyn when she finished filming season 5 of Once Upon a Time.

She had some interviews that summer and a few conventions but she had some time before all of that started so she went back to where she grew up.

It was nice to remember how she used to be because it made her see more clearly how much she changed and learned.

Also being able to finally relax for a while was nice too. Although she missed the rest of the cast. She had really bonded with some of them and it was hard to be away from her family. Because they were her family too.

She decided to go to LA that weekend to see some of her family and friends and have some fun and some sun but deep down she knew she wanted to see one person in particular.

That one person was a blue-eyed redhead. She had helped her through so much she had lost count a really long time ago. When she broke up with Fred, when she was feeling anxious, when she was sad...

Bex was her person, as the redhead would say -too much Grey's Anatomy for her-. Basically, she was everything for her.

Lana didn't want to be too needy so she just asked her to grab dinner with her one night of her trip.

When Rebecca told her to stay over her heart stopped. Some times she was scared of herself around Bex. There was something in the way she loved and admired her that was not so sisterly and she was definitely not ready for that.

But, like they say, if you don't know history you are doomded to repeat it, and she was clueless about her own so she answered Bex's text.

"I'm staying with some friends on friday and saturday morning but after our dinner I can stay with you. Love you."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is monday, 11:57pm but still monday so tomorrow I'll be posting the next chapter.  
> I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think! You can find me on Twitter: @xSqReginax


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the first chapter was short because it was like an introduction but this chapter is going to be longer.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Lana arrived in LA on Friday morning. She was a bit afraid of planes so anxiety was very present during the flight. When the plane finally hit ground she was so relieved she could have screamed right there.

She was staying with some friends she knew from Miami Medical. They were still in contact but they haven’t had a chance to go for a coffee and catch up properly.

They picked her up from the airport and soon enough she was at her friends’ house.

She relaxed until lunch time because she was exhausted from the trip.

Then she put on some nice summer dress and they had lunch on a restaurant near the beach. She had been there less than half a day and she was already in love with Los Angeles.

After lunch she was going to a theme park with her friends. They had children so they were pretty excited, although the park was also for adults.

An ice cream later they were queueing for some water attraction.

“We are going on this with the kids. Do you want to come?” her friend asked her.

“Umm. I’ll better stay here. I’ll go grab some food. Text me when you’re done!”

“Sure you don’t want to come?”

“Yeah. It’s okay. Water is not my favorite thing.”

She said goodbye to her friends and took off.

The theme park was huge. She wanted to eat something because she was starving already -lunch hadn’t been that great- and she couldn’t find any food trucks nearby.

She was looking at her phone searching for it when she heard a rather familiar voice from behind her.

“Lana?”

“Bex! What? What are you doing here?” the brunette said surprised.

They hugged each other for a weird amount of time. Lana had missed Bex so much and feeling her arms around her felt so much like home she was not ready to let her go again. Little did she know that Bex missed her just as much.

“I came with a friend. I had never been here before so I thought I should give it a try but my friend got sick so I was going back home already.” The redhead said disappointed.

“Oh. If you want we can take a walk together. I came with the friends I’m staying with but they are riding some water attraction with the kids so I was just gonna eat something and wait for them.”

“Really? If you don’t mind that would be great! We can eat something before though. I’m starving.”

Lana started laughing. Of course Rebecca was thinking about food.

“Great! That is if we can find a food truck or something. I have been looking for a few minutes now and nothing.”

“Let me try. Trust me. C’mon.”

Bex took the brunette’s hand and hold it tight. Five minutes later they found a food truck with a small queue.

“You are a genius!”

“Don’t thank me yet. Let’s see how good this food is.”

It didn’t take long for them to order and have their food ready. They sat down in one of the tables that was in front of the truck and started eating.

“So. You’re coming tomorrow to my place right? I should make a dinner reservation somewhere…”

“Don’t worry Bex. Anything is fine, really. I guess I will come before dinner to leave my things if that’s okay.”

“Great!”

Bex was smiling, like always. She was eating her hot dog with such devotion she had ketchup on her face. Lana smiled at her a bit hypnotized. _How can someone be this beautiful with ketchup on their face?_

“What?” Bex asked her when she noticed the persistent eyes on her face.

“Nothing. You just… You have ketchup on your face.”

Now Lana was really laughing at her.

“Lana! Don’t laugh at me.” The redhead tried to pretend she was mad but obviously not succeeded because she was already smiling too.

“Okay… Let me just…” she took a napkin a cleaned the ketchup from Bex’s face so gently and so concentrated she forgot what she was actually doing “…perfect!”

Their eyes met and their lips were so close they could feel the other one’s breath on their face. They had this brief weird moment none of them acknowledged later.

“Should we… um… try out some attractions? I’m dying to go on that roller coaster.” Bex suggested.

“You know I’m a bit scared of heights.”

“It will be alright. I promise.”

Rebecca’s words sounded so sincere Lana couldn’t find the strength in herself to say no.

The queue wasn’t that long at that time of the day so the waiting was short.

Soon enough they were already sitting on the roller coaster. Lana was clearly nervous.

“Hey. Calm down. I’m here. I’m not letting you go. I promise.”

“I’m like a five year old. Ah. I shouldn’t be this scared. It’s stupid. There are kids here more happy and excited than both of us together.”

“That’s not how fears work, darling. But it’s okay. You’ll see.”

They were holding hands almost until the last second before the roller coaster started moving.

The ride was long -at least for Lana’s expectations-. It lasted 5 minutes or so. The brunette was scared at first but soon enough her fear turned into excitement. Maybe it was the adrenaline but she was definitely living it.

They screamed a bit and laughed some more and then they were on solid ground again.

“That was… Wow.”

“I knew you’d like it!!” Bex leaned into her as she said it.

They were face to face. Lana put both of her hands on the redhead’s cheeks.

“Thank you, really.”

And Lana gave her a small peck on the lips. It was nothing -nothing they hadn’t done before- and so fast it was like it almost didn’t happen. But it felt so strong, so honest.

“I…” Lana started saying but Bex leaned in and was about to-

“Hey, Lana! Here you were!” Lana’s friend appeared with their children and interrupted them before anything happened.

“Oh, sorry. I run into Rebecca and I lost track of time.” She sounded a little bit disoriented even though she was very much aware of every inch of her body.

“We are going back home already. Do you want to stay or…?”

“It’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow Bex, right? It’s already late so I don’t want to make you guys wait for me.” She tried to sound as normal as she could.

“Yeah, just give me a call before you come!” Bex didn’t know why but she felt a little bit disappointed. She was going to see her best friend tomorrow again after all.

They said goodbye from the distance. Which was weird somehow. They were so close normally it felt strange to keep this distance between them.

But… _We were about to kiss weren’t we? No, no. That’s crazy. Bloody adrenaline._

The redhead kept thinking about those red lips until she finally managed to fell asleep.

The brunette, on the other side of the city, was daydreaming about the exactly same thing. _No, no. This isn’t happening._ Lana hid her face in her pillow and did her best to fell asleep not thinking about Bex but those ginger curls were the last thing she thought about before giving in and the first thing on her mind when she woke up in the morning the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think and leave any suggestions in the comments :)  
> Next chapter on thursday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 2k. Hope you like it.

Lana knew she had to go to Bex's house before dinner because she needed to leave her things but she was trying to do her best to avoid texting the redhead until the last minute.

Anything that helped her get Bex out of her head was a great start. She didn't want to be this weird around her best friend but something definitely had happened between them on the theme park.

It wasn’t the first time she had tried to avoid this kind of feelings but if facing them meant letting people in she wasn’t ready at all.

So the morning went pretty smooth. She woke up early and went for a walk with the kids. They were amazing and it was a nice distraction but she didn’t like kids that much.

She had thought about having her own but mostly because of the social pressure and her family. Her mother would love some grandchildren. She was aware of the expectations but she just couldn’t do that to herself.

Pretending that certain things didn’t mean as much as they actually did was something, but living a whole life based on lies was too much for her.

She had a nice lunch with her friends. It was mostly goodbyes and promises of staying in touch -even if they both knew that with their careers that won’t be happening soon-.

After lunch they relaxed on the beach. Summer in LA was truly a blessing.

She didn’t know if she should just appear on Bex’s doorstep or if she should let her know she was coming. _Right, she wanted me to text her before arriving._

She was about to send her a text when she received one from the redhead instead.

“I just made our reservations for dinner (9pm). It’s this Italian restaurant I really like. I hope that’s ok with u.”

Bex cared so much about other people sometimes it was really adorable.

The brunette bit her lip while staring at the text thinking about a ‘normal’ answer.

“Great! I’ll be at your place around 8.”

 _Should I put an emoji?_ She was really losing it over some stupid text so she decided to leave it like that and pressed send.

Bex just replied with some thumbs up.

Lana sighted as soon as she saw the text. _What am I doing? What are we doing?_

She decided she wasn’t going to ruin one of the best friendships she had for some stupid crush or whatever that was.

She put her sunglasses on and enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her skin.

* * *

 

Bex woke up a bit late, at least for her. She tried to make some coffee but it seemed like that wasn’t her best day because her cup fell on the floor and now she hadn’t any coffee and she was pretty upset.

She decided to go to the Starbucks near her apartment because she wasn’t in the mood to deal with doing anything. It was just one of those mornings.

She ordered her special and started her day after the first sip. God, she loved coffee.

She went back home and started replying to some emails she was postponing but it was the best thing when she was trying to avoid thinking about _other things._

Yeah, other things meant Lana. Lana fucking Parrilla. That woman could put your life upside down with just a look. Rebecca could say a few things about that.

She wanted to think it was all her imagination or something. But if it was, why was the brunette acting so weird about it?

She knew she had to spend at least another whole day with her. And she was sleeping at her apartment. Fuck, what was she thinking? In what world was that a good idea?

Now she had to choose a nice restaurant and a nice dress and make this as friendly and sisterly as she could.

She told herself over and over again until she almost believed it that it wasn’t going to be _that_ bad. Lana could sleep on the guest room and they could have a nice dinner talking about normal stuff.

They had definitely done all of that before but now it seemed different somehow.

She thought the best thing she could do was make a reservation and just text the brunette. She was probably thinking it was strange that they hadn’t talked the whole day but it was not like Lana had texted her either.

The made a reservation for a table at her favorite restaurant. It was nice and quiet but not that romantic so it was perfect.

She finally texted the brunette and informed her about it.

“Great! I’ll be at your place around 8.” Was the reply she got.

She texted some emojis as a response for that and turned off her phone.

She had to start thinking about something else because this was killing her and there were still a few hours until 8.

She turned on Netflix and rewatched Grey’s Anatomy until the clock marked 7 pm.

She had an hour to get ready and clean a little her apartment. She didn’t usually take very long to get ready so it was great.

She put on a black and white dress and she curled her hair a bit -like it wasn’t curly enough-.

She was ready in half an hour so she started cleaning the house until she heard a knock on her door.

_Calm down Bex. Nothing you haven’t done before._

She opened the door pretty casually. She was definitely not expecting what she saw in front of her.

Lana was gorgeous, she knew that. But today she was stunning. She was wearing a red dress -oh it was, without a doubt, the color that suited her the best- that was a bit lose and that barely hid her knees.

She didn’t realize how much time she had been there, staring at her, until the brunette started talking.

“Hi.”

“Um. Hey. Come in. Do you need help with the luggage?” Bex asked her looking as calm as she could.

“It’s okay. I only came with one suitcase.”

The redhead moved to let Lana in and guided her to the guest room.

“You can leave your things in here.”

“Thanks.”

It was still a bit weird but things were starting to get more normal.

Lana left her things in the guest room and they made some small talk on their way to get a cab.

“You’re gonna love this place. They have the most amazing Italian food I’ve ever tried.” Bex said clearly excited because she was talking about food.

“I trust you.” Lana told her while laying a hand on the redhead’s upper arm.

It was just a small gesture but Rebecca was dying inside because of it. _This is going to be a long night._

* * *

 

Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant. Lana didn’t expect it to be that beautiful.

She tried her best not to look at it as romantic but it was hard when almost the whole restaurant was filled with couples.

Bex looked so beautiful today she couldn’t help to stare at her from time to time.

They ordered some white wine the redhead said was great and by the time the food came they were already making some small talk.

“Do you know that Ginny want to throw a party tomorrow? Apparently a lot of the cast is in LA too so she thinks it would be a nice reunion.” Lana told her.

“We could go. If you want.”

“Yeah. It would be nice. I haven’t seen Sean in a while now and I miss him.”

“Me too. We talked on the phone regularly but I haven’t seen him in person since we wrapped the season.”

“I hate to be so far away from you during the breaks…”

For a few moments Bex wondered if that ‘you’ was meant to be just for her but she knew better than to dream.

“Me too… So if you want you can stay at my place a few more days, until after the party or whenever.” She said and almost regretted her own words right after they came from her mouth.

“I’d love that. If it isn’t much trouble. I don’t want to be a burden.”

“Lana, you would never be a burden.”

They held hands for a few seconds that felt like hours.

They had dessert and laughed for stupid reasons and before they even knew it they were back to the apartment.

“Tonight was great. Really.” Lana told her friend.

“I had a nice time.”

Both of them landed on the couch because they were a bit tired and they finished a few bottles of wine with the dinner.

“Sometimes I wish I had a normal life and just go take a walk on the beach and have a nice dinner with some friends and then wake up early for a boring normal job.”

“Everything would be so much easier away from the cameras… But this is our life. Even if is complicated and messed up sometimes I love it.”

“You put so much passion into everything you do. You’re a great actress.” Lana told the redhead that was just a few inches away from her.

“Not as great as you.”

Bex laid her head on the brunette’s shoulder.

They stayed like that for a while until Bex got up and headed towards her room.

Just as she was getting up Lana took her hand.

“Bex. Wait. Can we talk?”

“Um… Yeah… What do you want to talk about?”

“You know what I want to talk about.”

“I… I don’t know what happened.” Bex’s voice was almost a whisper.

They were so close now their noses were almost touching. Lana could feel Bex’s sweet breath on her face.

And then, forgetting about the rest of the world for a minute, she leaned in and closed the few inches that were separating her lips.

The kiss lasted almost a minute and it was so sweet and slow they were both hypnotized by it.

It was perfect. But maybe it just wasn’t the perfect timing.

“We… Uhm… We should go to sleep.”

“Yeah…”

Both of them were still lost in the other one’s eyes and almost without a breath but they both got up and went each of them to their rooms.

 _From one to me how stupid can someone be?_ Lana fell asleep thinking about the pink lips that had been on hers a few minutes before.

Bex, just a room away from her, was still remembering the taste of the brunette’s lips when she finally managed to fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more on Saturday. Please tell me what you think, I really apreciate it :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter while listening to Édith Piaf so I'm sorry for the drama.  
> In case you are confused: the first part is from Lana's point of view and the second from Bex's.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

Lana's alarm went off at 8.00 am but she was awake already anyway. The night before had been too much for her and she forgot to turn it off. And god, what a night.

She was still conflicted about how she felt. She had always known -deep down- that her feeling for the redhead were more different than what she felt towards Sean, Ginny or any other of her best friends.

The thing is, she had already been in a similar situation and she still didn’t know how to handle it. It was hard to let people in like that but she had opened herself to Bex so much already. She was her best friend, her confident, her everything.

But this was more. If she continues with this -if she acknowledges her feelings- she had to open herself up to much more than Bex.

Her life was not private, she was a celebrity after all. Her personal life was constantly put on display for everyone to see and she definitely couldn’t handle that.

She got out of bed around 8:30 and headed towards the kitchen.

She should feel more like a stranger in a house that was not hers but she had been there so many times it was more like a second -or third, whatever- home.

When you move that much because you act in different places and you have to promote your show you learn to get used to a place pretty quickly or you are doomed to never feel at home for your whole life.

As soon as she entered the kitchen she was Bex making coffee. _Bless her._

They both needed it to deal with the conversation she knew was about to happen.

“Hi… Did my alarm wake you? Sorry, I forgot to turn it off…” Lana told the redhead worried.

“Um. No. I… I couldn’t sleep.” Bex answered still concentrated on the coffee she was making. “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

“Please!”

When both of them had their own cup of coffee in their hands Bex looked at the brunette like she was about to say something but no words came out of her mouth.

They were looking at each other from opposite side of the kitchen island.

Lana decided to be the one to talk. She hated this weirdness between them and she wanted her best friend.

“Look… What happened last night…” she started saying when Rebecca interrupted her.

“I know. We were a bit drunk. It was stupid. It’s okay.” She said like it was nothing and she started laughing.

Lana’s heart was breaking a bit more with every word. She wanted this to be forgotten but it still hurt more than she expected. She thought her friend felt the same way. The kiss had been too long to be unwanted, she could have easily rejected her but she hadn’t.

But maybe it was better this way. They could go back to what they had. So Lana tried to remember she actually was an actress and put her best smile on.

“Yeah. It was stupid.” Lana said ending that conversation.

“So, when is this party Ginny is throwing exactly?” Bex asked curious.

“I have to check but I think it starts at 6 pm.”

“How can you call something a party if it starts during the day?”

And just like that they kept making small talk and ignored the night before. Lana knew that something was still off but she made herself believe that this is what she wanted too so she went with it.

* * *

 

Bex was tossing and turning because she couldn’t sleep more. She checked the clock. 8:20 pm.

I was too early to get up on a Sunday but she couldn’t think of anything better to do.

She got out of bed and went to make herself some coffee as quietly as possible trying not to wake up Lana.

She was still trying to stop thinking about the events that happened the night before.

Lana was the one that started the kiss but Bex definitely wanted it just as much.

She had told herself for so much time that she didn’t lo… want her like that that she almost believed it. She had been with women in the past, she was always very open about that -at least with her family and friends-, but with Lana was more than attraction.

She was gorgeous and make the redhead lose her shit with so little, but that was not the thing that made Bex actually fell for her. She knew what friendship was and this was not it. She knew what love was too but this felt like much more.

Yet the thought of putting at risk the best friendship she had ever had -and with a co-worker no less- was making her shiver.

Both of them were a bit drunk when the kiss happened and maybe Lana was just feeling lonely and wasn’t thinking clearly.

She was so lost on her own thoughts she didn’t even notice Lana had entered the kitchen.

“Hi… Did my alarm wake you? Sorry, I forgot to turn it off…”

Her voice was so soft Bex was pushing the urge to bit her lip. She took a deep breath and answered the brunette’s question.

“Um. No. I… I couldn’t sleep. Do you want a cup of coffee?”

She was trying her best to act normal. It got easier when she saw that Lana was doing the same thing.

She didn’t know if she should bring up the kiss. Maybe it was better if they just didn’t talk about it. So she didn’t say anything but Lana did.

“Look… What happened last night…”

God. Ignoring her feelings for the brunette was one thing but dealing with her rejecting her like that for a stupid mistake was going to be too much for her so she put on her brightest smile and just pretended -she was starting to get really good at that-.

“I know. We were a bit drunk. It was stupid. It’s okay.” She said trying to hide how much those words were making her break inside with a laugh.

“Yeah. It was stupid.”

Even though Bex was aware of what she had said she still hoped a bit that Lana would tell her she wanted more -whatever that more was-. But she didn’t.

 _Get over it Rebecca._ She started making small talk. Ginny’s party. Yeah, that was a safe topic.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was as normal as it could have been given the circumstances. None of them brought up the kiss anymore.

They went shopping and Lana bought a dress for the party. Bex bought some sunglasses and that was about it.

They had lunch and they were still sticking to small talk. It was safe.

At 5 pm they were both about to finish getting ready.

Lana was wearing the short white dress she had just bought and was applying red lipstick on her lips when she saw Bex.

Her mouth was definitely open expressing the surprise her words weren’t. She closed it and she started biting her lip without even realizing it.

Bex was stunning. She was wearing a green dress that made wonders for her curves.

“Do you think this is too much for a casual party?” the redhead asked her while looking in the mirror not very convinced.

“It’s great Bex! You look great.” She told her a bit shy, still wondering where the line was supposed to be now for them.

“Bloody hell. It’s almost 5:30 pm. We have to get going if we want to be on time.” She said as she looked at the clock on her phone.

“Ginny will kill us if we are late.”

“2 minutes and I’m done.” Bex said as she headed towards her room.

And a few minutes later they were getting into Bex’s car.

They arrived in time and Ginny, Josh, Sean and Jen were already there.

Both Lana and Bex were very excited to see everyone, especially Sean, he was their best friend too after all.

They hugged everybody and said hello to some of the cast they weren’t so close with.

They were both talking with Sean.

“I should go talk to Josh and Ginny. They wanted to talk to me. I’ll be right back.” Lana excused herself and left the two British talking.

“So, are you going to tell me what happened with the two of you?” Sean asked the redhead knowingly.

“What do you mean?” Bex was still pretending a bit. There was no way it was that obvious that something had happened between them. But Sean was one the people that knew her best so maybe that was it.

“You two are acting awkwardly around each other so I’m guessing something happened.”

They sat down in a bench a continued the conversation.

“We… Um… We kissed.” Bex confessed him.

“It was about time!!” Sean said relieved.

“What?” the redhead couldn’t be any more confused.

“Well, it was clear that both of you felt something for the other.”

“But you never said anything.”

“I didn’t want to push you.”

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want that.”

“Did she tell you that herself?”

“No… Not exactly. But it was obvious.”

“Bex… I know her. And I know you. She would do anything for you. Anything. She really cares about you. And I’m 99% sure she loves you from head to toe.”

“I don’t want to risk ruin our friendship because of whatever this is.”

“If you keep on like this, ignoring your feelings and pretending nothing is happening you’re only going to hurt each other and that will certainly ruin your friendship and everything you’ve built this years.”

“Thank you, really.”

They hugged again and Bex relaxed in his arms.

Maybe Sean was right and Lana had feelings for her too.

The brunette was saying goodbye to Ginny and Josh and heading towards them again.

Her smile was so perfect she was lost in it.

“I think I’m heading home already. I have some things to do yet and tomorrow I have to wake up early.” Sean started saying as soon as Lana was with them again.

“Already?? Oh, we’ll miss you.” Lana said disappointed.

“If you stay in LA for longer give me a call and we can grab lunch sometime!”

They said goodbye to Sean and met the rest of the cast that was there.

They were chatting and they had a few drinks with them until almost 10 pm.

“If you don’t mind we should get going, I’m starving and it’s a bit late.” Bex told the brunette softly.

“Yeah. I’m starving too.”

They headed towards Bex’s car and just before getting into it Lana started talking.

“What happened with Sean? Your conversation seemed intense.”

“Lana. I… I can’t do this.” Bex said exhausted.

“Do what?” Lana asked her, half confused half knowing what she was talking about.

“Us. This. Pretending that kiss meant nothing. Everything. Maybe you don’t want this but just tell me loud and clear because I can’t deal with not knowing or talking to you like we are almost strangers.”

“Bex… I thought you didn’t want this. I…” she stopped when she realized there was not enough she could say so she leaned in and kissed the redhead.

Rebecca was surprised at first but soon enough she responded. This kiss was different. This was more intense, with more passion.

Lana rested her hands on Bex’s waist and the redhead cupped the brunette’s cheeks with her hands.

They stayed like that until their lips were hurting and their lungs were screaming for air.

It was hard for them to catch their breath again after that.

Lana was lost in the blue eyes that were staring at her.

Bex’s was biting her lip but soon enough that turned into a smile. Lana was smiling too.

“Should we go grab some dinner somewhere?” Bex asked her almost as a whisper.

“I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter on Tuesday -unless I get inspired and post a chapter before-.  
> You can expect a change in the warning tags in the next chapter, just saying.  
> Please tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Grace for helping me regain my inspiration: you're the best XO.

They took the car without a destination in mind until they realized it was a bit late to make a reservation anywhere.

“It’s okay. I can make something at my apartment. I think I have some pasta, I’m not sure.” Bex started saying as she drove back home.

“Bex, look! There’s a 24/7 McAuto there!” Lana told the redhead pretty excited.

“We can go get something if you want. I’d kill for a cheese burger right now.” Bex said dramatically.

“Yeah. That would be great.”

They placed their order and when they finally got everything they parked nearby and devoured their burgers and fries in Bex’s car.

“Bex, you’re eating like a child!” Lana told her while laughing at the mess she was making.

“I’m starving!” the redhead told her just before throwing a fry at her.

“Hasn’t anyone told you that you shouldn’t start a fight you know you’ll lose?”

Immediately after that the brunette threw her a fry too.

They were sitting on the front sits so there wasn’t much space between them.

“Okay, stop. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life cleaning this car.” Bex told her trying to keep a straight face.

“You started it!”

As soon as Bex realized how close they were she found herself biting her lip looking at Lana.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” the brunette asked her with her natural sassy tone.

“Not yet.” Bex said with a smile on her face just before closing the distance that separated their lips.

Every single time they kissed it was different and special. Lana couldn’t stop thinking about how she’ll never get completely used to the softness of Bex’s lips and that craving for more and more she kept feeling every time their lips touched.

Bex was already lost in Lana’s mouth but eager to get to know every inch of it.

When their lips parted their foreheads met. They were facing each other, with their eyes still closed and their foreheads softly pressed together.

“Remind me again why on earth did we wait so long to do this.” Bex said gently while trying to catch her breath.

“I don’t know. But it was definitely worth it.”

* * *

 

Soon enough they arrived to Bex’s apartment. It was dark and silent.

Lana went straight to the couch.

“I ate so much, I’m so full.” She said as she laid down.

“Do you want some wine?” Bex asked her while smiling.

 _God, she’s beautiful._ She had always felt like Lana was some kind of goddess but tonight she was specially stunning. Even like that, exhausted and laying on the sofa as if it was her new home, she looked perfect.

Bex couldn’t think straight anymore around her. Just the scent of the brunette’s floral perfume made her lose it. But she knew that if she pushed her too much she would lose her and she didn’t want that.

So the best thing was probably taking it slow.

“Yes! I’d love that.” Lana answered her casually.

 _That voice._ Bex shook her head and went to get the wine. If they were going to take it slow she should not be thinking about the things she was.

* * *

 

Lana sat down like a normal person now when she saw Bex coming to the living room with two glasses of red wine.

When the redhead handed her the glass their fingers touched for a second and Lana couldn’t not notice it.

She left out a deep breath and made room for Rebecca on the couch near her.

Funny how a place so big could become so small with someone like her by her side.

Lana was very aware that she wasn’t thinking and just doing but that was the effect that Bex had always caused on her and she trusted her so it was safe for her to just be herself.

She leaned in and rested her head on the redhead’s shoulder.

“I’m so tired. We should go to sleep…” Lana whispered in her ear.

Bex sighted. She felt like a teenage boy around Lana.

She finished her glass of wine in a moment and turned around to face the brunette.

“Lana… I think we should take this slow… I mean, I don’t want to ruin this by rushing I-.” Bex started saying when Lana interrupted her.

“Oh, god, sorry. I didn’t mean that. I really am tired. I didn’t get much sleep last night…” Lana told her.

“Right... Me neither…” The redhead said more relaxed now.

“But thank you Bex, really. I know you’re doing this for me.” She said holding Bex’s hands.

When she stopped talking she leaned in and gave Rebecca a soft kiss.

“C’mon. Let’s go get some rest.” Lana said as soon as they broke the kiss.

Their rooms were next to each other. They were saying goodnight and Bex was about to go in her own room when Lana stopped her.

“Bex… Maybe this is too much. It’s okay if you don’t want to, really. But… Would you sleep with me tonight? Like just sleep. It’s weird but I feel like I miss you too much already even though you’re just a wall away from me and I want to make the most out of our time together…”

“Are you sure? I mean… I’d love to… I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable…”

Lana was overwhelmed with how much the redhead cared about her and her feelings. She had never had something like that… At least not in a very long time.

“I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t sure.”

“Come here.” Bex told Lana while pulling her closer.

She was going to kiss her but she decided to turn that into a hug. She buried her face in those dark locks and soon enough Lana did the same.

A few moments later they broke the hug and Bex was heading towards her room.

“Where are you going?” Lana asked her confused.

“I’m going to put on some pajamas. Unless you want me to sleep in this dress.”

“Right. Sorry.”

“I’ll be right back. I promise.”

Bex gave her a little kiss on the lips and then went into her room.

A few minutes later she was back to the guest room. She knocked before entering.

“Don’t worry. I’m dressed.” Lana said laughing as the redhead opened the door.

Bex was wearing some white long-sleeved pajamas and Lana a black silk one.

They turned off the lights and got into bed.

They were facing each other and their eyes were still adapting to the darkness.

“Good night.” Lana told her almost as a whisper.

“Good night Lana.”

“Come here.” The brunette told her opening her arms.

Bex leaned in and relaxed in Lana’s arms.

“I could get used to this.” The redhead confessed as she let sleep kick in.

“Me too Bex, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but next chapter will be full of drama. In a few chapters we will learn something about Lana's past.  
> I hope you liked it. Next chapter on Wednesday although maybe I'll post it tomorrow if I have time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Grace too for beta-ing this chapter and being the Lana to my Bex.  
> PS: I'm sorry for the angst in advanced.  
> I hope you enjoy it.

Monday morning came faster than both of them would have wanted. They hadn’t put any alarms so they woke up around 11 am.

Bex was the first one to open her eyes. It took her a second to realize where she was. She was still not used to the brunette’s arms. She buried her face in Lana’s hair and inhaled the floral scent of her perfume.

A few moments later the other woman woke up too. She tried to move until she realized there was someone over her. _Right._ She smiled as soon as she saw the redhead in her arms.

“Good morning.” She told her softly.

“Oh, did I wake you?” Bex asked her as soon as she realized the brunette was awake too.

“No! We actually slept a lot. It’s 11 am already. I had the best sleep of my life, really.” Lana said looking at the clock.

“Me too! I usually stay until 2 or 3 am watching Grey’s Anatomy and last night I fell asleep as soon as I was in your arms.” Bex told her right before leaning in to give her a kiss.

“Umm. Okay. Let’s leave morning kisses for films and tv shows.”

“I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” Bex said laughing.

“Yeah, me too.”

They continued their morning routines as regular -mostly-. Rebecca was impressed with how easily Lana fitted in her life. Even their routines were synchronized.

They decide to have brunch instead of having breakfast so late -by the time they had finished with everything it was already past 12 pm-.

They ate some random things Bex had at the apartment and they tried to cook together. It was a mess because none of them knew how to cook very well. But by the time they finished eating they were very full.

“Do you want to go for a walk later? I want to show you some places around here! If you want to.” Bex asked her _partner?_ She had no idea what the brunette was supposed to be for her now.

“Of course! I’d love that. I never have the chance to get to know the places I visit and LA is beautiful.”  Lana told her very excited.

They chilled for a while watching a film until 4 pm.

“We should get ready if we want to actually see anything.” Bex told the brunette.

Half an hour later they were almost done. Bex was wearing a light floral dress.

She knocked on Lana’s door as soon as she was ready.

“Come in.” Lana started saying. “Can you help me with this zipper?”

“Yeah…”

Lana was going to wear a red dress with a zipper on the back.

Bex got behind her and pulled the zipper up. She couldn’t help to notice the beauty of Lana’s back. The softness of her skin against her hand was making her heart beat increase exponentially.

She put her hands around the brunette’s hips and she rested her head on her shoulder from behind. As soon as she did that Lana relaxed on her arms.

“You are so beautiful.” Bex told her.

“Have you looked in the mirror?” Lana sighted before she continued. “Even though I would love to stay like this forever we should really get going…”

“You’re probably right…”

Bex let her go and when they were face to face she kissed her. _God, she missed those lips._

* * *

 

That evening they visited the most famous places in LA and others not so famous that the redhead had good memories of.

They were about to go back to Bex’s car after watching the sunset. It was so perfect Lana forgot for a moment they were outside and she kissed Rebecca.

It wasn’t a very long or passionate kiss, it was just romantic.

As soon as their lips parted they heard a masculine voice next to them.

“Do you need help with that ladies?”

They turn their heads to see a tall guy in his thirty’s that was passing by.

Lana didn’t say a thing but Bex couldn’t contain herself.

“Asshole!” She told him right before getting in the car.

Soon after that Bex had already forgotten about the event but Lana on the other hand could not stop thinking about that.

None of them had come out officially with the press or the fans but Bex had always been open about her sexuality with her friends and family. She was bisexual and she had dated women in the past. And probably she had already moved on from that encounter so fast, because sadly she was used to homophobia and comments like that.

But for Lana this was a first. It’s true that she had always been a huge ally for the LGBTQ community but she was in the closet with her family and her current friends. She had come out in the past with some friends but that’s another story she had already buried.

She was aware of the homophobia that is still very present around the world but she had never experienced it firsthand. So she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She hadn’t talk Bex any of this. They just made a few comments about that guy and then changed topics.

She had been so lost in the redhead and her feelings she had forgotten about the rest of the world and now all of her doubts were coming to the surface.

She wasn’t ready to come out to her friends and definitely not her family and after all she was a famous actress. She couldn’t keep her life private for too long because the press always ended up finding out anyway.

Just the thought of being exposed like that made her anxious. She couldn’t deal with any of that. Not now at least.

* * *

 

Lana was very silent during most of the ride. Bex noticed that something was off but she assumed it was due to exhaustion. After all, they had seen a lot in just a few hours and the were both really tired.

When they arrived at the apartment Bex broke the silence.

“Should I order something? I’m too tired to make anything… How do you feel about Chinese food?” The redhead asked Lana.

“Yeah. Whatever you like.” The brunette told her without much excitement.

“Lana. What’s going on? Are you okay?” She asked her clearly concerned.

Lana took a deep breath and sighted.

“I can’t do this Bex.”

“I’m sorry. I’m tired too. We should res-“

“I mean I can’t do this. Us. For Christ’s sake Bex. I was so lost in this I forgot about the rest of the world. What the hell was I thinking?” She was almost screaming.

“Lana. Calm down. Talk to me. What happened?”

“What happened is that I finally put my feet on the ground again. How are we supposed to do this?! We can’t just go out there and be together. Not with our lives. Not with our careers. Do you know how hard it is to get a part when you are a middle-aged actress in Hollywood? Add not being white enough to that mix. And now not straight enough.” She was sobbing now.

“If you care so much about money or a stupid part fuck you, Lana.” Bex was angry now.

“It’s not about that and you know it. Once upon a time is not gonna last forever. And both of us love acting. This is my whole life Bex. Acting changed my life and gave me everything I have now. You should know that.”

“So now because I was bullied and acting saved me I have to give up on my happiness for the sake of my career? Don’t you dare go there Lana. You have no idea what my life used to be. I know you’re upset but I’m not your bloody target.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“So what did you mean? Are you gonna leave and marry some rich guy and maybe have a few kids and pretend you’re happy for the rest of your life because you’re a coward?!”

“A coward?! Do you think caring about my career is being a coward? If you come out in this society you’re probably gonna be typecast. And then people will expect certain things from you. I can’t deal with that right now.”

“I never asked you to come out.”

“I know Bex. And I know you’d never ask me that. But I can’t come out and that’s not fair to either of us. I really care about you and I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s a bit late for that don’t you think?”

Both of them had tears coming down their faces. They were in a point were none of them had anything else to say but so much felt unspoken and they didn’t know how to deal with it.

Lana cleaned the tears from her face with her hand.

“I should go back home.” Lana said gently.

And Bex didn’t say a word. She went to her own room and closed the door behind her.

Lana went back to the guest room and packed her things.

Half an hour later she was done. She got out of her room and thought about saying goodbye to Bex. Her door was still closed and she hadn’t said anything else.

She hesitated for a second but she decided to leave her a note.

She wrote it and left it in the kitchen with Bex’s name on it.

As soon as she was out of the building she got into the cab she had called for and headed towards the train station.

Bex got out of her room when she heard the front door close. She should have said something but she couldn’t deal with any of that. It was too much. It hurt too much.

She went to the kitchen for a glass of water because she had cried so much she was probably dehydrated. When she came in she saw a note with her name on it. She recognized Lana’s handwriting.

Just as she read the note she put on her coat and headed towards her car. She had to get to Lana before the brunette took that train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the cliffhanger. In the next chapter you’ll find out the content of that note and something about Lana’s past that will make you understand more her reaction. I hope you liked it!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more angst... But it's worth it, I promise. Kudos for you if you see the Normero reference. I'm the worst, I know.

Lana took a deep breath and got into the train. She looked out the window and tried to keep her tears from falling. She had cried too much already.

Maybe this was rushed. Maybe she should have stayed and just try to figure things out with Bex. Maybe a romantic relationship was too much for them right now but just the thought of losing her completely was devastating.

But she had meant every single word of the note she had left Rebecca. Probably putting some distance between them for a while would be the best thing for their hearts.

The summer was long and they needed time. The idea made sense but how much did that matter when it hurt like hell?

She was so lost in her thoughts she barely heard the radio that was sounding on the background.

“Car accident on route 23, near the LA train station. At least 3 injured, no fatalities known yet…”

“God, terrible things keep happening every day don’t they dear?”

Lana turned her head to search for the origin of that voice. It didn’t take her too long to find it. It was an old woman in front of her.

“Yes… Sadly, they do.” She said a bit melancholic.

* * *

 

**Just after Lana left, at Bex’s apartment.**

Bex read the note carefully.

_“Dear Bex, I’m going to take the next train to Brooklyn. Is for the best. I never meant for you to get hurt. But you are right. I am a coward. And a hypocrite too. I just hope you will find someone someday that will give you what I couldn’t. I will always love you no matter what. I’m truly sorry. Love, Lana.”_

“Bloody idiot.” She said thinking out loud with tears on her eyes.

She took her coat and car keys and practically run towards her car. She had to get to Lana before she got into that train.

* * *

 

The train had one last stop before leaving Los Angeles for good and Lana was relaxing a bit before the train continued its journey when her phone started ringing.

It was an unknown number so she doubted before picking it up but something inside her was telling her to answer it so she did.

“Hello?”

As soon as she heard what the person behind the other line had to tell her she got off the train with tears on her eyes.

She run outside of the station and called a cab.

“To the LA Central Hospital.” She said as quickly as she could.

There was no way this was happening.

* * *

 

As soon as she arrived at the hospital she headed towards the information desk.

“I’m looking for Rebecca Mader’s room. I was just called…” She said tried as hard as she could to get the words out of her mouth even though she was still in shock.

“Room 205.”

A few moments later she was already at Bex’s room. She entered to see a bruised redhead sleeping on the hospital bed.

She couldn’t hold her tears back anymore. She went straight to Bex and took a good look at her.

She didn’t seem to have anything broken but she didn’t look very well either.

The doctor came in right after her.

“Miss. You must be Lana. I’m Rebecca’s doctor. We talked on the phone earlier.” He said gently.

Lana dried her tears before turning to face him.

“Um. Indeed.”

“You were her emergency contact. That’s why we called you. We would appreciate it if you could reach out to her family.”

“Yes, of cour- How is she doctor? What happened?!” She was about to lose it.

“Don’t worry. She doesn’t have any broken bones but she has a lot of bruises and a few deep cuts that have to heal. We are worried that she may have a concussion so we will keep her on observation until tomorrow. But without any more complications she will recover soon enough. She was in a car accident. We haven’t spoken to her yet so we don’t know what happened exactly. The others involved in the accident are injured but recovering too.”

Lana took a deep breath and sat down next to the redhead.

She tucked a few lose locks behind Bex’s ear and just observed her trying not to cry again.

“I’m so sorry, Bex. This is all my fault.” She murmured even though she knew Rebecca wouldn’t hear her.

* * *

 

She had fallen asleep holding the redhead’s hand. She woke up to a very familiar voice.

“Lana… Are you asleep?” Bex said softly.

Her voice sounded very raspy and she was clearly in pain. Just as Lana realized were what voice came from she opened her eyes quickly.

“God. Bex. Are you okay? What happened? How do you feel? God, I can’t believe this happene-.” Lana started saying a bit overwhelmed.

“Lana. I’m okay. I’m still here.” Bex told her holding her hands and looking right into her deep brown eyes.

Lana leaned in and kissed her gently. It was a short kiss but enough to make a point.

“I missed you. I was so scared thinking something had happened to you, god.” Lana told her with tears blocking her view.

“I’m okay, really. See?” She said as she tried to sit down on the bed but the pain was too much and she couldn’t hide it. “It’s okay. One step at a time… Right now I could eat someone. I’m starving.” She continued trying to make it sound casual.

“Whatever you need.”

Lana went to the cafeteria to get some food for the redhead meanwhile the nurses checked on her to see if there was any signs brain damage of something.

After they ate the sandwiches the brunette had gotten them and they were both more relaxed Lana broke the silence.

“Bex. I… I need to tell you something I’ve never told anyone…” She started saying a bit lost on her own thoughts but serious.

“It’s okay Lana, you can tell me.” Bex said understanding.

“I was so scared mainly because I… I was in a similar situation once and I was just relieving that all over again… And I… I panicked.”

She was clearly trying to hold the tears that were threatening to fall down her checks again.

“You don’t have to tell me if you are not ready to talk about it. It’s okay.”

“No. I want to. I really do…” She said before taking a deep breath. She continued. “I don’t even know where to start… You know how much high school sucks. Everything magnifies when you are a teenager and if you are a bit different you’re probably gonna have a hard time…”

“Yeah… I know…” Bex nodded.

“Well, for me it was no different. And because of that I shut myself from everybody. I didn’t let anyone in. I didn’t allow myself to be who I was because somehow, I felt like I barely even knew it. But then I started college. I wasn’t sure acting was for me so I tried studying a degree instead.”

“Oh, I didn’t know that…”

“Yes. I was studying literature. At first I was exactly like I used to be. Guarded, distant. And then I met her. Her name was Alix. We were so alike we clicked as soon as we met. Because of her I started loving and accepting myself. She helped me through so much Bex. I don’t know where I would be now if it wasn’t for her. And then she became family.”

Lana sighted before continuing. Silent tears were coming down her face already. Bex hold her hand thigh.

“We had this sort of platonic relationship. We were like an old married couple. But nothing really happened between us. A bit before our first year of college ended she came out to her family but they didn’t accept her. They were giving her such a hard time with it Bex. She was so depressed all the time…” She said with a sad smile on her face.

“I’m so sorry Lana… I don’t understand how people can threat their own children like that…”

“It was horrible for her… So she decided to move to another state to finish college. I was very sad because I was going to miss her but it was for the best. And… When she was going there she was in an… She was in an accident. And then she was gone Bex.” Lana was really sobbing now but she continued. “I loved her. I loved her like I had never loved before. And I never told her and then she was gone.”

“Oh, Lana. I bet she knew…” Bex told her before closing the distance that was separating them and put her arms around the brunette.

They hugged for a while until Lana calmed down a bit.

“The thing is. I promised myself I would never do that again. I promised myself to let people in and tell them how I felt before it was too late. But then I fell in love again, for the first time since Alix… I thought I’d never feel something like that Bex. I truly thought so. But then you happened. And I never felt something so strong. Ever. Not even with her. I love you Rebecca Mader. And I almost lost you too because I was too much of a coward to let you in.”

“Shh. It’s okay Lana. You didn’t lose me. I’m here. I love you too Lana María Parrilla. And I’m not letting you go. Not ever.” She said before kissing the lips of the brunette with as much passion as she could.

After a kiss that tasted like salt and reconciliation they separated their lips but still hold on tight to the other. It won’t be easy but they were definitely not letting go of the other now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So I promise a bit of happiness for them now... There are only three chapters left, I can't believe it.  
> I hope you enjoyed it. You can find me on Twitter: @xSqReginax  
> I really love reading your opinion on this fic so feel free to comment!!  
> Next chapter on Tuesday.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though Grace hasn't proofread this one I still want to dedicate it to her because she has to put up with me and she's the Lana to my Bex after all.

Soon enough after the accident Bex was able to come back home. It was an unspoken agreement but Lana stayed at her apartment with her.

The redhead was still in pain for the next few days after she left the hospital but painkillers plus a hot brunette made wonders for that.

Lana took care of her and they came to the point where they had already a morning routine together. It came so naturally they didn’t even realize it happened.

Bex’s wound started healing and she only had a scar that was only noticeable if she wasn’t wearing a t-shirt-.

She had to go to therapy from time to time, she was a bit afraid of cars now but she was working on it.

Respecting her relationship with Lana, they had been very patient. They would still kiss like it was the last day on Earth for both of them but they were taking it slow.

They had made a mistake once and they didn’t want to do it again. Communication was the key so that was what they were doing.

They would sleep on the same bed every single night but Lana was giving Bex time to heal her physical wounds and Bex was giving Lana time to heal her emotional ones.

They didn’t want to rush into anything. They had all the time in the world.

They felt like teenagers sometimes though. They were always sneaking around and stealing kisses in the dark.

Sean knew that they were together but that was it.

The rest of the cast had come by to check on Bex after the accident but none of them had found out of the ordinary that Lana was staying with her and they would spend so much time together.

But they had been best friends for years after all.

Two weeks after the accident they were both still in Los Angeles -together, of course-. The weather was great, as always, and they wanted to enjoy the beach for a while.

They had stayed at home a lot because of Bex’s injuries. It hurt too much for her. But now she was almost healed so they decided to make a little trip to the beach.

Lana obviously hadn’t thought the consequences of that when she suggested the idea. She was just thinking about how great the water and sun on her skin felt that she forgot that she would actually see her partner almost naked.

Bex felt a little insecure for that because of the huge scar she had now on her stomach. It wasn’t that visible but it was there.

“Do you want to get into the water?? I think it’s nice today.” The brunette asked her while trying to think of anything else but the lack of clothes that was happening right there.

“I think I’ll pass…” Bex said resigned.

Ever since the accident she had lost her cheery attitude a bit. Lana was aware of that but she tried to not pressure her too much.

Lana kneeled down to look her in the eyes and took her hands.

“C’mon Bex. It will be good for you. Please.” She said before giving her a peck on the lips.

“Someone could see us!” The redhead told her concerned.

“Let them. I don’t think anyone would recognize us here like this. C’mon!”

“Okaay…” Bex finally said as the brunette helped her get up.

Bex took Lana’s hand and they got into the water together.

“Wow. This is great.” Lana said excited before splashing Bex.

“Lana!! You’ll regret this!”

And now the redhead was smiling -really smiling- for the first time in weeks.

They teased each other a bit and Lana ended the fight by pulling her arms around Bex and catching her into a hug. Their foreheads were touching and Bex’s eyes were closed.

“I love you Bex, I really do.” Lana said almost as a whisper.

“I love you too.” Rebecca answered her just before their lips met.

They forgot about everything else around them and got lost into a passionate kiss in the water.

Maybe they shouldn’t have. But they did.

* * *

 

Bex had an appointment that evening with her doctor to see how she was doing after the accident. Lana offered to go with her but she told her not to worry and relax so she stayed home.

She knew the redhead wouldn’t be home early so she decided to prepare a dinner for her.

She made some pasta and opened Bex’s favorite wine. She didn’t know if she should put some candles. Maybe she would get the wrong idea… But after all, they had been waiting for forever. Maybe they were both ready for what’s next.

She was so lost in her thoughts she didn’t realize how late it was. After looking at the clock she lit up some candles and put on a nice dress. She wanted everything to be perfect.

She was already applying her classic red lipstick when she heard the keys.

She rushed to the door before the redhead could came in.

“Hi.” She said a bit shy. “I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes.”

“What??” Bex said with a smile on her face before closing her eyes.

Lana, just to be sure, put her hands over Bex’s eyes to cover them. She guided her to the living room -where she had put everything together- and she faced the redhead before telling her to open her eyes.

“Wow. Lana. This is beautiful. You didn’t have to!” She said before kissing her partner.

Bex was biting her lip as soon as they parted. She wanted so much more but she didn’t know if the brunette was ready for any of that.

“I wanted to do something special for you… You had let me in your life, in your house… And you deserved a little in return…” Lana told her softly.

“Lana. You have been helping me so much. I’m the one that should be grateful. And I love having you here. I know this won’t last forever because con season is about to start and then we’ll have to get back to Canada… But I want to enjoy every second we have now.”

“Have I told you how much I love you?”

“Yes, darling. And our dinner is going to get cold so we should start eating.” The redhead said before giving her one last kiss.

* * *

 

They enjoyed their dinner together and had some wine with it. Being with each other felt so much like home even if they didn’t exactly have one since they were constantly moving.

After dessert, they were on the couch just cuddling.

Then they started kissing. It was a regular calm kiss at first. But something was telling both of them that they were ready for more. There was so much desire in every touch.

Lana’s hands were meeting the redhead’s waist and when she unconsciously started pulling up her t-shirt she stopped and broke the kiss and the contact.

“I… Sorry. I know it’s too soon maybe. You only had the accident a few weeks ago and…” She began to say clearly nervous.

“Lana. Look at me. I’m fine. I’m not going to break or something. I want this. I’m ready. Only if you want it too of course.” She told the brunette gently.

“Of course I do… I just… You know I’ve never been with a woman. I don’t know how to do this…” She told Bex a bit shy.

“I’ll show you. Just do what you feel is right. It’s okay.”

Just after that Bex started kissing her again. They were kissing with even more passion than before. Now they weren’t afraid of the other not being ready so they let themselves get lost in their embrace.

They went to Bex’s bedroom soon after that. They were already losing their clothes before they even got to the bed.

Lana had only her underwear on her and Bex’s t-shirt was the only things covering her body.

“God, you are so beautiful.” Lana told the redhead before pulling up her t-shirt completely and admired her naked body.

Bex unclasped the brunette’s bra while kissing her neck.  Before she realized it Lana was already on top of her.

They kissed and fingers and mouths discovered and got to know every single inch of the other woman’s body.

It was a bit rushed, a bit too full of desire, a bit too much but still not enough. They were too lost in each other to remember the rest of the world.

And they kept rediscovering each other until they were too exhausted to keep their eyes open.

* * *

 

They woke up in the same position they had fell asleep: Lana’s hand around the redhead’s waist as Bex’s face buried in the brunette’s shoulder.

It was early but they had their first convention of the year the next day so they had to get ready and take a flight in the evening.

Lana woke up as soon as her alarm clock went off. Bex was still sleeping even with the loud and annoying noise of the brunette’s phone.

Lana turned off her alarm and gave the redhead a small kiss on the forehead. She bit her lip thinking about the night before. She was still impressed about how many things a single person could make one feel.

Bex woke up too soon after that. Just as Lana moved and tried to get out of bed she opened her eyes.

“Good morning beautiful.” She said with a huge smile on her face.

“Good morning to you too.” She responded before giving her partner a good morning kiss.

“We should start packing our bags. Our flight leaves at 9 pm.” The redhead said resigned.

“We should… But first I’m going to take a shower. Do you want to join me?” Lana asked her with a smile on her face.

“I’d love th-“ As she was finishing the sentence her phone rang. It was her manager. “Ugh. I should take this. She would only call me at this hour if it was something important.”

She answered the phone and as soon as she heard what Julie, her manager, was telling her face changed.

“What? No! That’s impossible…” She started saying into the phone.

“What happened Bex? Is everything okay?” Lana asked her worried.

“Lana… You should check Twitter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger. They need to get over some stuff before this fanfic finishes but we are almost there! I'm so excited.  
> Feel free to leave comments and tell me your honest opinion. You can find me on twitter: @xsqreginax


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Ceci (@starsforbex on Twitter) because she sent me the cutest bexana lock screens ever!! Thank you!

“Why? What happened? You’re scaring me Bex.” Lana said sitting next to Bex on the bed.

The redhead ended the phone call and buried her face in her hands.

“I can’t believe this is happening god. I’m so sorry, Lana…” She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

Bex wasn’t talking so Lana took her phone and she saw ’12 missed calls, 18 new messages’ written on her screen.

The missed called were from her manager, from Adam and from her mother. She didn’t even dare to read the messages yet, she had a clue of what had happened already.

She opened Twitter to see her notifications on fire. The social media was full of pictures of Bex and herself from the afternoon before on the beach. The most retweeted picture was one of them kissing in the water.

With a petrified look on her face she scrolled down her notifications and read them.

_‘BEXANA IS REAL OMG!!’_

_‘Bex and Lana are together now?!!!!!!!!’_

_‘I bet Adam is losing his shit omg hahha #Bexana’_

_‘WHAAAT?? Lana is into women and she’s not with Jmo wtf??!!!’_

_‘OMG they are SO cute together!!’_

_‘I mean, I don’t have anything against gays but did they need to do that on a public beach where kids go to have fun?’_

_‘YOU ARE DISGUSTING! @LanaParrilla @bexmader’_

_‘Hastag blessed. I’m SOOO happy for them!!’_

_‘I KNEW IT!!’_

She stopped because she couldn’t continue anymore. She didn’t even know how to feel.

“Wha… How? How did this happen?” She said more to herself than to anyone else but Bex answered anyway.

“Some paparazzi probably saw us on the beach yesterday… God. I’m so sorry Lana. I know this is not what you wanted and I-.” She started saying before the brunette interrupted her.

“Bex. No. The only thing I want is to be with you. Yes, I said some stupid things when I was angry… But we can’t hide forever. I don’t want that for us. Is not fair. And yes, I hate that they’ve done this to us. I can’t believe people can be like this… But is not your fault. If someone is to blame is me. I was the one that kissed you on the beach and insisted on going into the water…”

They were face to face holding hands, still in bed.

“The only one to blame here is the person that took the photos. They had no right to basically throw us out of the closet. I just want you to know that I’ll be with you Lana. I know this is hard from you… My family and closest friends know I’m bisexual so I don’t have much explaining to do anyway… But I’ll be here for you until we solve this, okay? Everything is going to be okay.” She said as she leaned in to take the brunette into her arms.

Lana was sobbing with her head on Bex’s chest. They stayed like that for a while, until both of them calmed down and they were ready to face everything that was coming.

Julie, their manager, called them via Skype because she was already at the convention taking care of everything.

“First of all. Why on Earth wouldn’t you tell me about this? I could have tried to help you hide it. But know there’s nothing we can do about that, can’t we?” Julie started saying a bit annoyed but still calm -as always-. “You should start by calling your family and friends and let them know before they find out on Twitter or in a magazine. When that’s settled you can tell me what do you want to do next. You still have to attend tomorrow’s convention because you signed that contract. But, if you want we can arrange an interview with some magazine because I’ve already got some calls about that and avoid the questions related to your relationships until then. Being realistic, that is not going to be easy because there are a lot of _bexana_ fans out there already so, if you prefer you can just confirm it tomorrow during the convention.”

The two women looked at each other. None of them had any idea of what was the right thing to do.

“God, why is everything so complicated?” Lana said resigned.

“We’ll talk to our family and friends and for the rest… Maybe we should cross that bridge when we get there.” Bex suggested them.

“Whatever you want… We can’t do much now. Just let me know before you do anything. For now, you can keep interactions regularly on social media just ignoring everything about your relationship. Talk about the convention and things like that.” Julie told them before hanging up.

So, they did as they were told. Bex called her family and they were thrilled. They wanted the redhead to bring Lana to a family dinner. For her things went pretty smooth with family and friends.

Lana, on the other hand, was very nervous about talking to her mother. She wanted to tell her about Bex, she loved her and this was going to last, but she was scared. She loved her mother and she knew she didn’t have any problems with homosexuality -she had a gay cousin and her mother was supportive from the start- but still, she didn’t want to do this on a phone call, under these circumstances. She wanted to properly introduce them and for her mother to get to know her.

She decided to call her sister first. She already knew Bex and she loved her so she wasn’t so scared.

“Hi, Deena. Are you busy?” She asked her softly.

“No, I’m not. This is about Bex and you right?” She said with excitement in her voice.

“Ho- Did you… See the news?” Lana asked her a bit scared.

“Yeah. Oh my god, those photos are so cute! You should print them. But yeah, but I suspected something was going on with you two anyways. I’m happy for you Lana, I really am.”

Silent tears were coming down the brunette’s face. But they were tears of happiness.

“I was so worried… I didn’t know how you all would take it… I still have to talk to mom and I don’t want her to be disappointed…”

“Lana. She’s here with me. She already knows… I’ll put her on the phone.”

Lana froze. She was definitely not ready to talk to her mother yet. But she took a deep breath and listened.

“Lana. I was listening to your conversation. I would never be disappointed in you honey. Do you hear me?” Her mother told her gently. She continued. “I just want you to introduce me to that young lady you are with someday. Your sister told me a bit about her but I want to meet her too.”

The brunette was so shocked with her mother’s reaction she didn’t know what to say.

“I love her mom, I really do.” She told her mother with now not so silent tears.

They talked for half an hour more. Lana told her everything about how she felt. She was brutally honest with her and more importantly, with herself.

She realized how much she cared about this. She had had other serious relationships in the past, but not like this one. Maybe everything was a bit rushed, but they had kept their feeling hidden from even themselves since the first day they had met.

Lana had never told the redhead, or anyone for that matter, but she probably fell for her the first time she saw her. She had always been a bit shy, she wasn’t the one that started conversations, but she was hypnotized ever since her eyes had seen those ginger curls. So, she forgot about her shyness and she just talked to her, she needed to know more about her.

Now, they had been friends for years, and together just for weeks but it still felt like a really long time, even if time flight when they were together.

The morning had been exhausting. They talked to so many people they ended up talking in auto pilot ‘Yes, is true. No, we haven’t confirmed or denied anything officially’.

Surprisingly, one of the worst conversations they had was with Adam.

He was furious. The show cared a lot about publicity so they were always focusing on selling the relationships that were happening on the show and avoid those that they didn’t intend to make _canon._ But they never cared too much about Bex and Lana because they were sisters on the show so not many people view their relationship as anything else than that.

But now they were together and the whole world knew about it before Adam so he was not happy. He didn’t want them to confirm anything during the convention at first, but after a heated talk with both of them he came to the conclusion that it was their choice and not his.

They packed their bags and after lunch they were done with everything.

They tweeted a few things about the convention and liked tweets that didn’t talk about their relationships.

Just before leaving _home_ to go to the airport Bex stopped Lana.

“Maybe we should leave things clear before going to the convention… I mean, I love you and everyone knows about it already, if you decide to talk about it in your panel or anywhere because you are ready, you can, I really don’t mind. Is up to you.” She told her gently.

“That means a lot, thank you. But I do feel ready… I guess the harder thing was talking to my mom about it and I’ve done it. So the same thing goes to you. If you want to talk about it you can, I’m alright with it.” She told her partner before giving her a passionate kiss.

“Okay, we should stop if we want to be at the airport on time.” The redhead said with a huge smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out longer than planned so I decided to break it in two parts. So there's gonna be 11 chapters and maybe a part 2 of Pure Adrenaline with one shots from their life after this fic.  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2,5k. I have to dedicate it to Grace again because she is my muse. I've been really inspired these days.  
> There's only one more chapter left so... Enjoy.

Their flight was as good as it could have been. Lana was still afraid of heights and her anxiety during the flight was almost as always, even though Bex helped her calm down a lot.

Not many people seemed to recognize them and the ones that did only wanted photos and autographs, nobody mentioned their relationship.

They arrived very late at the hotel so they went directly to their room. They were sharing a room and nobody really knew about it.

Even though they had called their closest friends and family they decided not to tell the rest of the cast over the phone and wait until the convention to talk to them in person. Lana sent all of them a text to meet for breakfast before the panels started and they had all agreed to it.

For now, they were relaxing on their hotel room. The trip had been exhausting and they had to wake up early the next day.

They were ready for bed watching some random movie on the television.

“Have are you feeling? We’ve barely talked since we left.” Bex told the brunette while holding her in her arms.

They had been as close as ever, physically at least -when nobody was watching, of course-, but they were a bit distant.

They weren’t shutting the other out, not exactly. But they both needed time to process everything, alone. Lana especially. It was her first time coming out to someone and it was not easy.

Even if they could understand each other without many words they had to communicate.

Bex was the person that Lana could talk to the easiest. She didn’t have to pretend, she didn’t have to hide. She was 100 % herself with her.

“I don’t know. I mean, I feel bad for what happened. I would have never expected my coming out to be like this. It’s just wrong. But this feeling of liberation is just incredible. I never thought I could be able to tell my mother how I feel. I always thought, even though I know she’s not a homophobe, that she wasn’t gonna be okay with it. I didn’t want to be a disappointment for her…” She took a deep breath before continuing, she didn’t want to cry again. “But she reacted so great Bex. And I feel such a relief. I feel like I can do anything right now, is hard to explain.”

“Um. I don’t think so. If you can do anything, try getting out of this bed right now.” The redhead said as a joke.

“You think you are so funny don’t you?” Lana said with a smile on her face before giving her a kiss.

“I’m glad you feel that way, really. I get how you feel. Every time I had to come out to someone I felt like this huge weight was lifted from my chest and it gets easier with time, I promise.”

“I couldn’t have done this without you. And I know this is going to be harder because we still have a lot of explanation to do, but I feel like the worst part has past.”

“Come here. Let’s enjoy the rest of the night at least.” Bex said as she kissed her partner again.

* * *

 

They woke up early to meet their friends for breakfast. After giving it some consideration they decided to get there together. If the rest of the cast didn’t already know they wouldn’t be surprised because they were always together even before they became a couple.

For the first time in a long while almost the whole cast was going to be there, even Jennifer.

They were surprised that she came, because she would normally cancel her conventions and she wasn’t that close to most of the cast.

Lana didn’t have anything against her but the blonde was usually very weird around her so she had always preferred to hang out with Bex or Ginny.

Sean was there too but he already knew everything so it was a bonus for them. Ginny, Josh, Colin, Michael, Kristin, Jared, Emilie and Robert were there too.

After a few minutes into the breakfast, when small talk had almost ended, Lana decided to talk.

They had agreed that it would be best if she was the one to tell the news. Even if Bex was more comfortable telling about it to her co-workers Lana wanted to do it because it was important to her.

She took the redhead’s hand and put it on the table for everyone to see their intertwined fingers.

She took a deep breath and started talking.

“Maybe you had already seen it on social media or in some magazine but um… Bex and I… We are in a relationship.” She said clearly nervous.

“Oh, gosh. That’s great!” Ginny said and her husband nodded convinced too.

“I’m really happy for you guys.” Colin told them.

“I ship it!! You make such a cute couple!” Kristin said excited.

“I kinda had a feeling that something was up with you.” Jared said happily.

“I saw the photos on Twitter… It’s horrible what those paparazzies did but the photos are actually cute.” Emilie told them.

“And Emilie told me as soon as she found out… I’m glad that you two are together.” Robert told them.

Sean, Jennifer and Michael didn’t say anything.

Sean was smiling because he already knew so it wasn’t a surprise. Jennifer was smiling too but it seemed fake. And Michael just didn’t seem okay with it in the first place.

“Are you sure? I mean, maybe you were confused and then these people exposed everything…” Michael said more as a statement than as a question.

Everybody’s faces changed. They had suspected that Michael was not as open minded as they would have liked but they had never heard him actually say something like that to their faces.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Sean told him noticeably angry.

“Never mind. I have to go get ready anyway.” Michael said before getting up and leaving without even saying goodbye.

Lana was shocked. She didn’t even know what to say. But Bex took her hand under the table and hold it tight. She wasn’t very used to experience homophobia first hand but the redhead that was sitting next to her always knew how to make her feel better.

After a few awkward they went back to their normal conversation.

“Well. We should get going if we want to be on time. Yours is the first one, right Lana?” Josh said casually.

“Yes. And you’re right. I still have no idea what I’m going to wear!” Lana answered him.

“You’re going to look gorgeous anyway.” Bex told her before giving her a small kiss on the lips.

For a moment they had forgotten they were on public and they didn’t feel weird at all. Maybe a bit shy but that was it. Nobody reacted to it but Jen, that looked another way.

Everybody was standing up and about to leave when Lana faced the blonde.

“Jen, can we talk? I have to tell you something.”

“Um… Sure.”

Lana turned to her partner for a moment. “I’ll see you in a bit. I just need to talk about something with Jen.”

“Great. I’m going to start unpacking.” The redhead told her before giving her a goodbye peck on the lips.

When the others left Lana and Jen sat down on a couch that was a bit far from where people were passing.

“So… What’s up?” Jen said casually.

“I just… Is something bodering you? I mean, you haven’t said a thing and I feel like something is off.”

“It doesn’t matter Lana. It’s stupid. You don’t wanna know.”

“But maybe I do. Look, if you are not comfortable with this just tell me! We are co-workers after all.” Lana said almost annoyed.

She didn’t know what to think about that particular situation. She didn’t think that Jen was a homophobe but sometimes she acted a bit weird and it was hard to tell. They weren’t friends so see didn’t know her that well anyway.

“I’m not a homophobe, okay? I know that’s what you think. That’s what everybody thinks! I just… I admire you guys. I’ll never be that brave. Not to expose myself like that…” She said before covering her face with her hands.

“We are not brave. We just deal with the consequences of being a celebrity. But still… Is everything okay with you? I know we aren’t exactly friends but if you need someone to talk, I’m available.” The brunette told her with a maternal tone.

Jen stood in silence for a while. She was clearly thinking about what she should say next.

“I… I’m gay Lana. God. I can believe I actually said that. I’ve… I’ve never told that to anyone.”

“Oh, I didn’t know.” Lana said softly.

But actually, she already had an idea. Jen’s gay panic could only mean two things really.

“Please don’t tell anyone! God, this is hard… I… My family is very narrow minded… I’ve always went to catholic schools and I’ve never even thought about this until I met someone and realized my feelings were so much deeper than friendship. Sorry, I don’t know why I’m telling you all of this. You have better things to do than listen to me.”

“Don’t worry. I get it. Is not like I have that much experience here but you’ll see it gets easier. If I may ask, who’s the lucky gal? Do I know her?”

“Um… Yes. But I’m pretty sure she’s straight.” She hid her face in her hands again and murmured. “It’s Jamie.”

“What? Wow. I’ve never imagined you were into young brunettes.” Lana said almost laughing.

“Ugh. Shut up!”

Their conversation took a lighter tone. Lana was happy with it. She was now understanding a lot of things and even though she wasn’t going to suddenly became the blonde’s best friend, they were in a good place now.

She looked at her phone and when she saw the time she got up quickly.

“Sorry. I really have to go now. But I’m happy we talked, really. And I mean it, if you need to talk I’m here.”

“Thank you. It means a lot…” Jen said before getting up and giving the brunette a quick hug and leaving.

* * *

 

Lana’s panel was about to start and Bex went to give her luck. It was probably going to be a long day.

Bex was wearing a floral dress, as usual. Lana, on the other hand, had chosen a flannel and some jeans.

“You’ll do great. You’ll see.”

“I want to kiss you so bad right now, I swear.” Lana told her impatient.

“You know… My family wants to meet you. Don’t freak out. Is not such a big deal… They just want to get to know you.”

“It’s okay. My family wants to meet you too. I just hope I’m alive to see that happen. God. I shouldn’t be this nervous. The worst things already happened, right?”

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise.”

“How can you always make me feel so much better?”

“Now I’m the one that wants to kiss you so bad right.” She took the brunette’s hands in her own and hold them tight. “Now go.”

* * *

 

Lana’s panel ended up being as usual. The fans asked the same questions as normal and nobody mentioned Bex.

The brunette felt relieved but she could notice the tension during the panel, it was different than other times.

She was glad that she didn’t have to say anything but she knew her fans were just trying to be respectful but they really wanted to know and, for the first time, she was actually excited to tell the world. There was nothing holding her back now. Her family and friends knew and approved and she _loved_ Bex.

It may had seemed a bit rushed but they had been through so much together she didn’t even care. It was the most real thing she had ever felt.

When she got from stage Lee, the actor that played Grumpy on the show, was there as always.

“Your panel was great!” He told her before giving her a warming hug.

She was glad besides everything she still had people in her life that supported her no matter what, it really meant a lot for her.

Bex’s panel, on the other hand, didn’t exactly go as planned.

She thought nobody was going to say anything about it after Lana told her about her panel but she couldn’t be more wrong. She went to the panel confident and with her usual character.

Lana was in the audience hearing the panel too from the back of the room -nobody seemed to notice though-.

Everything was going great until, near the end, someone asked a question about what had happened.

“Hi, I’m Grace, from Italy!” The brunette girl told Bex.

“Hi Grace!”

“We’ve all seen the photos and we want to be respectful, but it seems like they were taken without your consent so how do you feel about that?” The girl asked the question a bit shy but still curious about the redhead’s reaction to it.

Bex took a deep breath before saying anything and the whole room was silent.

“People seem to think that just because we are famous or whatever they have the right to expose our private lives without our consent. I should be able to spend an afternoon on the beach with my _girlfriend_ without being on the news the next day and having to explain myself to the whole world. But here we are. So yes, we are together if you were still wondering that. Next question.” She said as calmly as she could.

She may not have been expecting it but people started clapping and cheering, they were obviously happy for them and didn’t hesitate to show it.

And then the panel kept going as _normal._

Even if Bex wasn’t as scared as Lana about coming out because it was nothing new for her, it was still hard -even though she had told the brunette otherwise-. She did her best not to crumble down in the middle of the stage but she was terrified.

But then she saw the eyes that could calm her within seconds at the end of the room and she managed to keep going until it was done.

* * *

 

The day had been very long indeed. They were both tired by the end of it. After their individual panels they had duos with Sean and Colin and then they had to take photos and sign autographs and it had been exhausting.

They both loved these events because they can meet their fans and interact with them but they were humans after all and they needed to rest.

“I don’t think I’m going to be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning. I’m so tired.” Lana said already laying in bed.

“One day at a time, darling. One day at a time.” Bex told her before wrapping her into her arms and seeing her fall asleep immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments mean a lot to me so please, don't be shy!  
> I hope you enjoyed it. Last chapter is coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys. Last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.  
> This one is for Grace too because she's the best and I couldn't have done this without her.

Con season had just started with those panels so they had a lot more to go. They traveled through Europe the whole summer. They were barely at home so they just went back to Bex’s house in LA when they had some breaks between conventions.

Their lives had changed substantially but somehow the new already felt normal.

After the first few weeks after the leaked pictures people moved on and focus on other dramas.

The one thing that changed the most was their interactions with their fans. Even before coming out they were both huge LGBTQ+ allies so a lot of fans used to come out to them or tell them stories about it but all of that had grown exponentially.

Ever since that first panel their fans had been closer than ever. People kept telling them how they gave them the strength to come out to their family or friends and made them feel okay with their sexuality.

Bex was truly proud. She had never had so many fans until Once Upon a Time and now they were like a second family to her. She felt their stories and love so deeply it was almost unreal.

Lana was also feeling great about all of that. She had come to accept her sexuality more, even if sometimes they still had to face some homophobic nonsense. Her Evil Regals were also closer than ever to her.

Also, after the incident with Michael Coleman they hadn’t seen him much. The show hadn’t renewed his contract so he wouldn’t be on set when they get back to Canada and he wasn’t attending conventions anymore. Julie had probably done something when she found out about what he said.

After con season they had to go back to Vancouver and to their regular lives.

It was sort of an unspoken agreement but they spent half a week on Bex’s apartment and the other half at Lana’s. One month into shooting and both of them had half of their belongings on the other one’s apartment.

They were about to make half a year together by then.

Bex was never a person that focused too much on dates and cared about anniversaries and similar things but this time it felt important. She had never had such a serious relationship with anyone. She really loved Lana and she felt so much like home. The redhead knew she wasn’t going to let her go now or ever for that matter.

She wanted to make something special for her but she had no idea what exactly. She didn’t know how to do the ‘romantic stuff’, that was more Lana’s thing. But the brunette had done so much for her she wanted to show her somehow how much she meant to her.

She decided to organize her a dinner and give her something so she decided the set was the best place to do it. After all, that was where they had met for the first time.

Her trailer was a good place to plan everything because Lana barely set a foot in there. They were always hanging out in the brunette’s trailer.

So, with a little help from Ginny, Josh and Jen, who help the redhead distract Lana and also prepare everything she pulled everything off.

She told the brunette she had a surprise for her so she would be ready but she didn’t give any clues about the location or the event at all.

Lana was also thinking about doing something for Bex because it meant a lot for them that they got this far into their relationship with everything that happened and how much they rushed.

But now they were taking everything more slowly. They hadn’t even moved in together even though they actually lived together for months but Lana didn’t want to pressure Bex.

Even if at first Lana was the one taking everything slower because she was somehow afraid of her feelings and coming out and accepting herself, now it was Bex who slowed things down.

They never argued about it, Lana understood it. She also wanted to make sure this was it before taking bigger steps. They were going slowly because they cared.

Bex wasn’t going to stop loving her suddenly and she still got to see her and wake up next to her every single day. Even if they didn’t have their own house, they had a home with each other.

So, she decided to go with a thoughtful gift but nothing too risky. She wanted to give the redhead something to show her how much she meant to her but she didn’t want to scare her away.

When the day came they barely saw each other until after lunch because they had a lot of scenes to shoot.

When Lana got to Bex’s house during the afternoon she saw the redhead getting ready.

“I thought our date wasn’t until 9 pm.” The brunette told her girlfriend confused.

“It is indeed. But I have to get some things ready so I have to get going but don’t worry. At 9 pm you would be picked up and we will have our date.” She said to Lana before getting closer to her and giving her a passionate kiss without any warning.

“I’m glad to see you.” She said as soon as their lips parted. “Why won’t you tell me anything about where we’re going? I can’t imagine it’s somewhere fancy by the way you’re dressing. And you look gorgeous by the way.” Lana complimented Bex while putting her arms around the redhead’s waist.

“Do you trust me?” Bex asked her.

“Of course I do.”

“I promise you will love it. Now I have to go but I will see you soon. I love you.” Bex told her gently before giving her one last kiss.

“I love you too.”

* * *

 

Bex had tried her best to look calm but she hadn’t been this nervous since she was a teenager. She wanted everything to be perfect and she was great at screwing things up so she was acting like a perfectionist.

She had asked Jen to pick up Lana and bring her to set. Ever since that conversation Lana and the blonde had they been starting to get along pretty well.

Now she even comes for dinner sometimes with Josh, Ginny and them. Bex started liking her and she even considers her a friend these days so she asked her this favor and the blonde agreed.

She lighted the last candles and put everything on its place. She had cooked -with Ginny’s help, of course, because she didn’t even know how to make a fried egg alone- some Italian recipe Lana’s mother had given the redhead.

Ever since Bex met Lana’s family they had been really supporting and kind to her. A month before, in one of the almost weekly dinners they had with Lana’s family ever since they had moved to Canada too, the brunette’s mother had given her a family recipe that usually went from generation to generation of Parrilla’s.

Bex still couldn’t believe they considered her part of their family but she really appreciated it.

So, the food was ready, the place was looking exactly as planned and the only thing left was Lana.

The redhead texted Jen and the blonde told her she was about to pick up Lana so in 15 minutes or so they would be at the set already because it wasn’t too far from the apartment.

She tried to stay as calm as she could and waited not so patiently.

* * *

 

Lana was ready when she heard a few knocks on the front door.

She was wearing a simple but beautiful red dress that matched her lipstick.

She was dying to find out what Bex had planned for her. Usually was Lana that prepared all these things but Bex wanted to do this so she let her.

For her surprise, when she opened the door a blonde was standing there.

“Jen? What are you doing here? Hi!” She said before giving her a small hug.

“I’m your ride tonight. I’m going to drive you to Bex. C’mon. You don’t want to be late, right?”

“Right. Sorry. I wasn’t expecting this. So, you know what she has planned?” She asked Jen while coming down the stairs by her side.

“Well, part of it. I helped with some things but I don’t know the whole story. She didn’t want us to ruin anything so we just know parts of it each.”

“Us? So more people participated on this?”

“Yeah, Ginny and Josh helped too.” She told her casually. “Don’t worry. I bet you’ll love it!”

They got into the car and drove in silence for a while.

“How’s everything going? You seem happier.” Lana told her.

“Great, actually. I… I’ve been seeing this girl… And I think this is it, you know? I mean, I’m not gonna like marry her or something. But I’m getting ready to come out to my family…”

“Wow. That’s huge Jen. I’m really proud!”

“Well. Thanks to you I started accepting everything a bit more so… Anyway, I don’t think my family is gonna take this very well but at least I have her…”

“You can bring her for dinner sometime. We can have a double date!”

“I really appreciate that. So, enough about me, how are things going between you two?” The blonde asked her and Lana’s face suddenly turned into a huge smile.

“It’s going great, really. I love her, I really do. Even if I get to see her 20 hours a day sometimes I still miss her a lot the 4 hours I don’t get to see her. But it’s great. I never thought I’ll be ready to start such a serious relationship but I guess we were already so deeply connected even before anything romantic happened between us.”

“I’m happy for you. You both deserve this.” Jen told her with a genuine smile on her face. “Okay, this is your stop. Now go enjoy your date ‘cause I bet she’s freaking out already!”

“The set?”

“Yeah… You’ll see. Just go!”

“Thank you, for everything!” She told the blonde before giving her a small hug.

When she got out of the car she saw some lights on the ground. As she got closer she could see there were candles making a path.

Less than a minute later she was in front of Bex’s trailer. When she opened the door she saw a beautiful redhead standing there.

Everything looked perfect. Bex was wearing a black dress that fit her like a glove. And the trailer looked great. There were a lot of candles and flowers and there was a bottle of wine on the table but the food wasn’t served yet.

As soon as she entered the trailer she went straight to her partner and kissed her. She had been dying to do that for hours now.

“Hey gorgeous.”

“Hi.” Lana said softly before biting her lip. “This looks great. I can’t believe you did all of this. It’s perfect.”

“Well. I got a bit of help.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Lana sat down and Bex took out the food from the oven. The brunette was really surprised on she saw the dish.

“How did you make this?! This is what my mother cooks for family special dinners!”

“I know. Your mother gave me the recipe.”

“Really? Wow.”

She was overwhelmed with feelings. She was so grateful that her family had supported her relationship and even came to love the redhead almost as much as she did.

She couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She hadn’t been this happy in a lifetime.

They had dinner and a few glasses of a great wine Bex had bought and talked just like they always do. They felt so comfortable with each other sometimes it seemed unreal, like I dream you never thought couldn’t actually come true but then you realize you been living in it for a while.

After dessert Lana started talking.

“I have something for you… I’m not one for material gifts that don’t mean anything so I wanted to give you a detail that meant something.” She said as she pulled a small bag from her purse.

It was something rather small and it was wrapped. Bex opened it and tried her best not to cry -of joy, of course-.

“It’s a roller coaster.” She said softly.

“I think when we were up there was when I finally realized I love you. Even if I wasn’t ready to admit it yet. You are the only person that could make me even forget about my fears.” The brunette confessed her while holding her hands.

“Oh, Lana. I don’t even know what to say… I… I’m just going to give you something too, okay?”

Bex gave her a small black box. When she saw the brunette’s face she explained herself.

“Don’t freak out. Is not a ring I swear!” She told her laughing.

“Sorry.” She opened the box and there was a key in it. “Isn’t this your apartment’s door key? You know, I already have a copy of this!” Lana told her confused.

“Yeah… I know. It’s symbolic… I… I want us to move in together. Like in our own apartment. Just for the two of us… If you’re ready, of course. We’ve been living together in two houses for months and I feel like it’s time for us to take this step…” She told her carefully.

“Wow. I… Now I’m the one that doesn’t know what to s-” She started saying but the tears running down her face stopped her.

“Hey. It’s okay. I’ll still love you just as much whatever you decide.” The redhead told her before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I love you Bex. Of course I want us to move in together. Nothing would make me happier. I just wasn’t expecting any of this. No one has ever done anything like this for me before. At least not someone I would actually want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“I’m never letting you go.”

“Don’t worry. I’m never letting you go either.” Lana told her before they left everything to get lost in the other’s embrace and a kiss that felt like home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day I'll write a second part to this fic with one shots from their lives but for now this is it. I loved writing this fic and I learned a lot from it. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. If you want to keep up with me my twitter is @xsqreginax  
> Please leave comments and tell me what you thought about this fic and the ending of it!  
> Also, if you want to support me you can do it buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/J3J47QI7


End file.
